


Cutting Off An Apology

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little continuation and hey look a new verse, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason hears about what happened to Tim’s dad, his heart sinks. </p><p>He knows the kid was going through some pretty rough stuff. Hell, Jason himself had been putting Tim through it until recently. </p><p>Damian,  the demon brat, had to be the worst; the small boy had managed to turn most, if not all, of the lower years on Tim. They would mock him, some of the more ambitious kids going in for a puss or a hit in the crowded hallways of the school.</p><p>Jason started to notice the little things, how he could never really find Tim, even though he was looking for him. Or how Tim would always hand around with a couple of the school athletes, Kent and Allen, but they never really seemed to be friends. It was just the little things. </p><p>And the day when Tim walked in to the school, shoulders drooped more than usual, his eyes rimmed red, Jason didn’t know what to do.</p><p>So he didn’t do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Off An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> AAANNNND A LITTLE CONTINUATION OF THE FIRST PART AND HEY LOOK! A NEW SERIES. WRITERN BY REQUEST.(IN THE COMMENTS OF 'FRIDAY'.) I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

\--- 

When Jason hears about what happened to Tim’s dad, his heart sinks. 

He knows the kid was going through some pretty rough stuff. Hell, Jason himself had been putting Tim through it until recently. 

Damian, the demon brat, had to be the worst; the small boy had managed to turn most, if not all, of the lower years on Tim. They would mock him, some of the more ambitious kids going in for a puss or a hit in the crowded hallways of the school.

Jason started to notice the little things, how he could never really find Tim, even though he was looking for him. Or how Tim would always hand around with a couple of the school athletes, Kent and Allen, but they never really seemed to be friends. It was just the little things. 

And the day when Tim walked in to the school, shoulders drooped more than usual, his eyes rimmed red, Jason didn’t know what to do.

So he didn’t do anything. 

He left the kid alone for the day, and when that day turned in to the rest of the week, well, he wasn’t exactly upset about it. 

The next week of school was when the rumours started. Some people were starting to speak. At first it was nothing, just what you would expect at a school of that size, but soon it was the need to know information, that was the week Tim Drake was the talk of the school, for all the wrong reasons.  
Jason started to pick up on what they were saying. Dead, they said. Found his dad, they said. It seemed like Tim had gone home and found his dad, his dead dad, his murdered dad. He was stabbed, the local reporters claimed, a case of mistaken identity.

Tim didn’t speak much after that, he became even more closed off and distant, even as the schools underpaid counsellor tried to help. Noting worked. So Jason came up with a plan. He would get to the morning class that he and Tim shared early and try and talk to him. 

In theory that was a great plan.

In theory. 

Walking sulkily in to the class room and flinging himself down on to one of the cheap, uncomfortable chairs the school had in each classroom early and fixing an absolutely murderous scowl on his face so people would avoid him, Jason waited. It wasn’t long until Tim shuffled in to the classroom behind a group of other students. The group took one look at Jason before scrambling for empty seats. Looking up at the commotion Tim realised that the only spear seat left in the class was next to Jason, with a sigh and a look of absolute dread Tim slowly made his way over before falling heavily in to the chair. 

Jason found himself strangely nervous as he looks over at Tim out of the corner of his eye, Tim looks up and they make eye contact. Jason loses his scowl and gives the shorter boy a small smile, before he clears his throat to speak. “So we, err, are working on.” Jason looks over at his notes “Um. Shot stories in pairs. Um. I guess we have to work together.”

Reluctantly Tim nods its clear he thinks he’s going to have to do all of the work himself. Jason sighs, “Look, Tim I’m sorry about your da-“

Tim quickly cuts him off. “No. Don’t. Just, just. Shut up. I don’t need your pity.”

Jason blinks in surprise. “It’s not pity, I’m just. Just.” Jason makes a frustrated sound and runs a hand through his hair as the shifts uncomfortably in the plastic chair. “Sor-“

Tim cuts Jason off again. 

But this time it’s because the shorter boy wrapped one of his feet around the leg of Jason’s chair and pulled it out from underneath him, taking advantage of Jason’s uncomfortable fidgeting. 

Jason groans on the floor as he hears the class break out in snickers and muffled laughter when they look up from their work to see what the commotion is about, only to be greeted by Jason laying on the floor. Above him Tim is talking to the teacher, insisting that this was somehow Jason’s fault. At the end of class Jason is presented with a detention slip by the teacher, along with a disapproving look.

Damn, another one. 

Bruce won’t be pleased.

\---


End file.
